Typical light fixtures may include a plurality of bulbs and decorative appendages that require replacement, cleaning and maintenance from time to time. Generally such procedures require the maintenance person, such as a homeowner, to climb a ladder to access the fixture and conduct the replacement of bulbs, and clean and repair the fixture components at a precarious elevated position. Should the person desire to change fixtures or change elevation thereof, the power cord must be removed at the outlet box, one of the chain links opened, and the fixture manually disengaged and lowered. For larger chandelier type units multiple personnel are required. Such lowering generally places the fixture on the floor or support table. Many fixtures, however, include fragile assemblies or pendant pieces that can be damaged or dislodged in such positions. After removal and repair, the operability of the fixture and the individual bulbs can only be determined and rectified in the raised position, inasmuch as ground testing of the fixture is not possible. If unsatisfactory, the procedure must be repeated, each time removing and reattaching the electrical leads.
Various approaches have been disclosed for simplifying the electrical connection of the light fixture.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,666,223 to Symmes discloses a suspended light fixture having a plug in connection to the electrical outlet. No provisions are made for assisting lowering and testing of the unit. Similar light fixture connections are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,712 to Hsich and U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,584 to Russello.
Lowering devices for lighting units have been provided for facilitating bulb replacement in exterior and non-residential applications. U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,245 to Hinds provides a portable lowering tool for high elevation light fixtures, such as church lighting. Therein an extendable tool carrying a payout line is coupled to a pulley wheel at the lighting fixture and is operative to lower the fixture to servicing height. Electrical service is disconnected upon lowering. U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,824 to Savoca discloses a crank based system for raising and lowering utility lights wherein the fixture is disengaged from electrical service upon lowering.
None of the foregoing fulfills the deficiencies noted above, and it would be desirable to provide lighting installation compatible with residential needs that would permit the safe lowering of suspended lighting to a servicing height without the need for specialized or expensive tools, and would permit the full testing and confirmation of operability prior to reinstallation.